Nobody Else But You
by Pricat
Summary: It's Winter in Danville and Doof and Vanessa are spending time together but they then find Perry is lonely and under the weather but can Doof help his little frenemy get better and realise he has family all along?
1. Not Wanting Him To Be Alone

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had today as it's November and next month is December meaning Christmas and I like Platy-Doof so much that I wanted to do this as Vanessa has to spend her Winter Vacation with her Dad but he finds out that Perry's livking in his old family's house annd under the weather but Doof wants to help him.**

**Phineas and Ferb grew up and went to college but left Perry behind so he feels scared for the first time in his life and wants to be with loved ones but hope people like this and it's on DA too.**

* * *

It was December in Danville but in DEI, Doof was sitting on the couch in feety pyjamas as he was drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas specials but he saw Vanessa was quiet while on her laptop and listening to music on her earbuds as she had to spend her Winter vacation with her father.

She didn't mind spending time with her father now he wasn't trying to take over the entire Tri-State Area but wasn't still used to the fact that he was now a platypus but knew Perry liked it but Doof smiled hearing his watch go off as it was a mini video phone.

He smiled seeing Perry on it but something about it bothered him as he didn't look so good but knew his little frenemy didn't want to frighten him.

Perry now lived in the Flynn-Fletcher house by himself as Phineas and Ferb were in college and Candance had moved out but the turquise furred male didn't mind being lonely but visited Doof all the time.

"_Hey Doofy._

_How're things?"_ he heard Perry say coughing.

Doof frowned before answering.

"I'm okay Perry.

I'm worried about you.

You seriously don't look so good." he answered.

"_Don't worry about me Doofy._

_I can handle myself."_ Perry replied.

But Doof then saw him hang up.

A bad feeling ran through him as he and Vanessa left DEI and hoped Perry was okay as they were in the hover car...

* * *

Doof was nervous as he used the key that Perry had given him so he could visit whenever he wanted but he found Perry lying on the couch curled up in a ball but talking feverishly as Vanessa saw her Dad come over to where Perry was lying but heard him talking feverishly.

"N-No don't go...

I'll quit being an agent but don't go..." Perry said.

Doof then put a dark brown furred paw on Perry's forehead as it was red hot.

"I need to bring him with us baby girl.

He needs us." Doof told her.

She understood knowing as she picked Perry up gently.

They then headed to the hover car as they got in.

* * *

When they got home to DEI, Vanessa saw her Dad put Perry in a pet bed by the fireplace but placed a warm blanket over his little frenemy's sleeping body as Vanessa brought him cold compresses as he put one on Perry's turquise furred head knowing he'd be okay.

She was getting ready for bed but had a feeling that he was staying by Perry's side.

"Goodnight Dad." she said leaving the room.


	2. Taking Care Of Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and glad people are liking this as it was an idea begging to be written.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for your review as usual and yes, Yes I like Christmas.**

**Doofy's trying to figure out what Perry has so he can help him.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened in the hours of the early morning as the early morning sunlight poured in but he saw Doof curled up in a dark brown fluffy ball beside the bed as he smiled weakly not remembering what had happened as he remembered talking to Doof on the videophone and then everything had gone black.

His body shivered as he sneezed loudly but his head was killing him and his throat hurt like it'd been on a mission of it's own against some unknown nemesis but he felt groggy and out of it and needed to know what was making him like this because he'd never been this ill before and when he'd been sick, his family had taken care of him.

A frown crossed his face at those thoughts fighting the silver stream like tears that were threatening to release from his hazel eyes but he let them fall.

"I-I'm... alone..." he said coughing.

Doof's dark blue eyes opened hearing his little frenemy was awake but saw him crying which made him sad as he wondered what was wrong.

But he knew one thing that soothed Perry in a foul mood like this wrapping his dark brown furred arms around the turquise furred male.

Perry then began to relax feeling Doof's aura next to his own and it was calming him down.

"Shh... Perry.

It's okay.

I'll take care of you." he reassured him.

Perry was silent as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Doof smiled seeing his little frenemy asleep and peaceful picking him up gently and heading to the lab knowing he could find out what was inside his little frenemy making him sick.

* * *

Vanessa's dark blue eyes fluttered open hearing her alarm clock and was rubbing sleep from her eyes as she remembered what had happened last night and got up at once leaving her room without getting dressed worrying about Perry.

She was wearing black fleece pyjamas with skulls over the top while the trousers were white with purple skulls over them and her black hair was messy but would take care of it in a while but had to see if her Dad and Perry were okay entering the living where her Dad and Perry had been last night when she went to bed but upon entering didn't find them.

"_They must be at Dad's lab."_ she thought leaving.

She then went upstairs and came to a door hearing her Dad's voice from inside knowing he and Perry were in there as she opened the door softly.

Perry was curled up in a pet bed with electrodes over him.

Doof was wearing a mini lab coat as his normal sized ones didn't fit him anymore.

"Dad?" he heard Vanessa say.

He turned around seeing his daughter in pyjamas with worry on her face.

"It's okay baby girl.

I just want to see what's making him sick." he told her.

But he then got a print out saying he had a serious case of flu.

Vanessa felt bad for Perry knowing that being ill was a bummer.

"He needs fluids, medicine and rest.

I can help with that." Doof said.

Vanessa smiled knowing her father.

"I'm going to make breakfast, okay?" she said leaving.

Doof then nuzzled Perry gently knowing he was in deep sleep.

But he was tossing and turning.

Doof then started humming as Perry calmed down.

He then left him to sleep.

* * *

Vanessa was in the kitchen making pancakes from scratch knowing she'd been good at making them since she was little but she was worried about Perry knowing how much her Dad cared about him but she thought of him as a brother and had a crush on him besides Ferb and hoped that he would be okay hearing footsteps smiling seeing Doof enter.

He had made himself coffee to wake himself up but deep down inside knew that Vanessa was feeling bad because her mother had remarried to somebody called Sam and they were on their honeymoon but knew talking about it upset his baby girl.

He wanted to have family time with her but realised they didn't have a tree yet.

An evil smile crossed his dark brown furred face.

He then saw Vanessa place a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks baby girl." he said.

She then sat down to eat as well.

"How's Perry doing?" she asked him.

"He's asleep.

I guess I didn't know he was that lonely." he answered.

"Why not?

You guys are best friends, right?" she asked.

"He just wanted to be brave.

I think he's all alone in this world.

But we can change that.

You realise there's no Christmas tree here.

We need to get one." he said as Vanessa smiled.

She liked the sound of that.

Like when she was little.

Doof then saw her leave to get dressed.

He then went to check on Perry.

But he was still asleep.

"_I'll check on him when we get back."_ he thought.

He then nuzzled Perry before leaving...


	3. Helping Him With His Cold

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Doofy just cares about Perry a lot.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she and her Dad were bringing in the Christmas tree they'd bought at the tree lot but she saw her Dad go into his lab because he wanted to see if Perry was okay but saw him shiver as his hazel eyes fluttered open.

"H-Hey Doofy..." he said coughing slightly.

"Ssh... Perry.

Rest.

I was worried about you while we were out." he told him.

Perry saw him go to the counter where there was a paper bag as the dark brown furred male pulled out a bottle full of medicine that would help Perry with his flu.

"W-What's... that stuff?" he asked weakly.

"It's for you.

It's medicine to help your flu." he answered.

The turquise furred male smiled weakly as he opened his mouth taking the medicine but relaxed sneezing as Doof handed him a Kleenex tissue but Perry took it from him as he dabbed at his bill with it.

"T-Thanks Doofy." he said weakly.

"You're welcome Perry." he said.

He then saw him fall asleep as he scooped him up gently and carried him into the living room where he placed him on the couch as Vanessa was waiting for him so they could decorate the Christmas tree together.

"Hey Dad what's going on?

You brought Perry with you." she said.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I did baby girl.

Besides he's deep asleep." he answered.

She smiled seeing that Perry was very peaceful as he was lying asleep on the couch as she saw boxes of decorations around the room knowing her Dad wanted to fill the room with Christmas spirit as they got to work.

She hoped that Perry would be okay.

Doof smiled as he and Vanessa were decorating the Christmas tree.

He hadn't felt like this since Vanessa was little.

A tear fell from his dark blue eye.

"Dad you okay?" she asked him.

"Y-Yes I'm fine baby girl.

I haven't felt like this in a long time.

We used to do this when you were little." he told her.

Vanessa smiled remembering all those memories when she was little and like her birthday, her Dad had made Christmas special for her every year but she hugged him as his dark brown fur held warmth in it.

"Aww we're finally bonding!

After all these years." he said.

Vanessa knew that this was making her feel good.

"We should do this every year." she said.

"I think so too." she replied.

He then went to make hot chocolate...

* * *

Doof then came into the living room carrying a tray with cups of hot chocolate and cookies as Vanessa was sitting on the couch watching TV but she smiled sadly looking at Perry as he was beginning to wake up sneezing but he placed a turquise furred paw over his bill but he sighed as Vanessa smiled.

"S-Sorry guys." he said weakly.

"Hey it's okay Perry.

You're just sick with the flu.

It happens to everybody.

But at least my Dad is helping.

You're lucky to have him in your life." she told him.

Doof smiled placing an ice pack on Perry's head.

"Hey sleepyhead how're you?" he asked him.

"S-Still ill." he said.

"Aww it's okay.

You want some cocoa?" he replied.

Perry nodded in reply sitting up.

His head was killing him.

But the smell of cocoa was opening his nostrils.

"T-Thanks Doofy..." he said.

The dark brown furred male smiled seeing him drink.

"You're welcome Perry." he told him.

But there was something Doof wanted to ask him.

But it could wait until later...


	4. Spring Fever

**A/N**

**Hey here's more and I skipped it to Spring as Christmas is over but I really wanted to update and sorry to anybody that I left waiting but thanks to I Luv Perry and Flameblaster for reviewing.**

**It's Spring in Danville and poor Platy-Doofy discovers he has hayfever but Perry will help him but still finding it a little hard to adjust to life without PnF but Doofy will help.**

* * *

It was Spring in Danville but Doof was feeling a little down as he knew that he liked having Vanessa with him for Winter Break and for Christmas but now she'd gone back to college and he was feeling lonely but the sound of snoring from the living room was making him feel better knowing a certain turquise furred male was sound asleep.

He'd convinced Perry that it wasn't a good idea to spend being alone and hoping his kids would take him back and had let him live here with him knowing that he had nowhere else to go besides the O.W.C.A and knew his frenemy didn't consider Monobrow family and knew he had to get used to being here knowing sometimes his agent skills kicked in.

The dark brown red furred male then snuck into the kitchen as he was making himself some coffee to wake himself up after not sleeping so great but hoped Vanessa would return soon but decided to go out in the early morning sunlight for a while going onto the rooftop careful not to hurt himself hurt but was sitting there as the morning breeze was blowing through his dark brown red fur.

But he felt the urge to sneeze as he wondered why as he then did so but was annoyed by it as he heard the sound of an alarm clock from inside as he went back in and he saw Perry beginning to stir as he was sneezing but couldn't help it running into the kitchen.

_What's wrong with me?_

_I shouldn't be sneezing like this as I don't have a cold._

_Maybe it was just a fluke._

He then used a tissue to blow his bill but was breathing a little better now as he was hungry and heard Perry was up but heard him calm down knowing he'd probably had another bad dream but he sighed putting on a chef's hat and apron.

* * *

Perry was taking deep breaths as he had woken from another bad dream about his owners leaving him and had forgotten he was with Doof but was trembling a little trying to get the fact that his owners didn't need him out of his head but it had been a few weeks after Doof had taken him in after finding him alone and under the weather but during Christmas, he'd learnt from Vanessa that Doof was having a rough time having to adjust to life without her as she was in college but he'd decided to stay.

His hazel eyes widened hearing sneezes from the kitchen making him worried for Doof in case he'd caught his germs but got up and entered the kitchen seeing the dark brown red furred male sneezing but blowing his bill constantly making him cute but saw Doof's eyes watering and puffy sending worrying vibes through his body.

_awwwwww I think he has hayfever._

_I need to make sure by taking him to the doctor's._

_But we're gonna need to dress like humans or we'll get busted._

_"_Hey Perry.

I'm just making breakfast.

My nostrils are clogged and I can't stop sneezing!" he told him.

Perry felt bad for him and would get him to the doctor's after breakfast but heard his spy watch go off but he ignored it knowing Francis was trying to find him but he wasn't in the mood to go to work but Doof was sneezing but handed him a tissue.

"Thanks Perry." he said blushing.

Perry felt a strange warm feeling inside like when Phineas hugged him.

He could figure it out later.

They were then sitting at the table but were eating.

Perry was reading an newspaper but was thinking.

Doof could see sadness in his eyes and knew he didn't want to talk about it.

He then put the radio on which was making things better but was sneezing a little.

Perry then saw him go into the bathroom as he made a phone call.

* * *

"I hate going to the doctor's!" Doof said.

He and Perry had parked the hover car in the parking lot of the doctor's surgery but saw Doof's beauitful dark blue eyes water and get more puffy making him worry but knew the doctor could help him as they were going in and were dressed as humans so nobody would get curious and ask about them.

"I know Doofy.

But he'll find out why're you sneezing all the time." he told him.

Doof sighed knowing Perry was right as they entered the surgery but went in to see the doctor.

"Ah mr Doofensmirtz.

I see somebody has allergies." the doctor told him.

Perry saw the dark brown red furred male worry.

"He has hayfever.

A lot of people have it.

I'll prescribe the medication for him.

I'm sure his friend can help." he told him.

Perry nodded as he took the prescription.

"Thank you." he said as they left.


End file.
